Bigby Wolf
Bigby Wolf, also known as the Big Bad Wolf, is a main character in the Fables' comics. In the Homelands, he was renowned as a ferocious predator who was feared throughout the land. In Fabletown, however, Bigby becomes the sheriff who works to keep the peace in Fabletown, although he is still susceptible to falling prey to his violent urges. Book of Fables Entry ''The renowned Big Bad Wolf. He's known for tormenting pigs and girls in red hoods, but is trying to put those dark days behind him. Bigby now acts as Fabletown's sheriff and remains in his human form, mostly. However, due to his rough past, the citizens of Fabletown are slow to trust him. Bigby is determined to show that he's truly changed, but some instincts are just too hard to control. Biography Background Born to Winter Wolf and the North Wind, Bigby grows up to become a ferocious predator who ravages the land, destroying anyone he chooses on a whim, earning him the name "Big Bad Wolf". On one occasion, he breaks into the house of Little Red Riding Hood's grandma. After killing her grandma, the Big Bad Wolf attacks Little Red Riding Hood and nearly kills her, but the Woodsman intervenes and uses his axe to slice the wolf open, fill him with rock and throw him in the river. On another occasion, the Big Bad Wolf tries to kill the Three Little Pigs by destroying their houses. In the Exodus, Bigby flees with the other Fables, and moves to Fabletown where he decides to put his violent past behind him and becomes the sheriff. ''The Wolf Among Us'' Bigby is called to Mr. Toad's tenement, where the Woodsman argues with Faith, before hitting her. Bigby intervenes and manages to subdue the Woodsman, receiving thanks from Faith. Later that night, however, Bigby is summoned by Snow White and discovers that Faith's severed head has been left outside the Woodlands building. Bigby suspects the Woodsman, and later confonts him at the Trip Trap Bar. This angers Grendel, who engages in a barfight with Bigby, possibly resulting in Grendel getting his arm ripped off. Bigby takes his suspect back to the Woodlands, only to find that another prostitute's severed head has been found. Nerissa tells Bigby to go to the Open Arms Hotel, where Bigby discovers photographic evidence of Ichabod Crane with the murdered prostitute - glamoured as Snow White. Bigby tracks Crane down to the Pudding & Pie and arrests him, but before he can take Crane back to the Woodlands, he is attacked by Bloody Mary. Mary severely weakens Bigby with silver bullets, before absconding with Crane. Upon recovering, Bigby confronts Mary and Crane's boss, the Crooked Man. After fighting and killing Bloody Mary, Bigby takes the Crooked Man to the Witching Well, where a trial is held to determine his fate. At the end of the trial, Bigby decides whether or imprison the Crooked Man. Volume 1 When Bigby hears from Jack Horner that Rose Red's apartment has been trashed and bloodied, he investigates the crime scene and subsequently arrests Jack. After interrogating Jack, Bluebeard and Frau Totenkinder, as well as examining Rose's apartment, Bigby attends the Remembrance Day ball with Snow White, where he reveals that Rose and Jack conspired together to fake Rose's death, as well owed Bluebeard a substantial debt following their engagement. Trivia *Bigby is based on the big bad wolf from the fairytales Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs. Appearances Volume 1= *'''Issue 01: "Old Tales Revisited" *'Issue 02:' "The (Un)Usual Suspects" *'Issue 03:' "Blood Tells" *'Issue 04:' "Remembrance Day" *'Issue 05:' "The Famous Parlor Room Scene (Sans Parlor)" |-|The Wolf Among Us (Season 1)= *'Episode 1:' "Faith" *'Episode 2:' "Smoke & Mirrors" *'Episode 3:' "A Crooked Mile" *'Episode 4:' "In Sheep's Clothing" *'Episode 5:' "Cry Wolf" |-|The Wolf Among Us (Comic)= *Issues 01-48 Category:Characters Category:Sheriffs Category:Wolves Category:Fables Category:Monsters